Noble
BT01-S05EN_SP.jpg Unit_ot01.jpg Unit_ot14.jpg Unit_ot23.jpg "Noble" (ノーブル Nōburu) is a race found in Genesis, Granblue, Kagero, Murakumo, Narukami, and Oracle Think Tank clans. In card lores, Nobles are described as higher beings; sometimes it even goes so far as to call them gods. List of Nobles Etranger Grade 2 *Candy Cane, Pyrorin *Great Grand Deity of Cosmos Genesis Trigger *Battle Maiden, Kukurihime (Critical) *Battle Maiden, Kukurihime (V Series) (Critical) *Goddess of Extension, Auxesia (Critical) *Goddess of Fruition, Carpo (Draw) *Goddess of Sound Sleep, Tahro (Stand) *Goddess of Youth, Hebe (Heal) *Regalia of Compassion, Eir (Heal) *Regalia of Hypocenter, Kukurihime (Critical) *Regalia of Service, Eir (Heal) *Stake Fetter, Thviti (Critical) Grade 0 *Aiming for the Stars, Artemis *Aiming for the Stars, Artemis (V Series) *Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari *Battle Maiden, Tamayorihime *Fetter Creator, Van *Fetter of Leather, Leyding *Goddess of Headwater, Nakisawame Grade 1 *Battle Maiden, Mihikarihime *Battle Maiden, Mihikarihime (V Series) *Battle Maiden, Tatsutahime *Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis *Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis (V Series) *Cold Blast Regalia, Svalinn *Deity of Smithing, Hephaestus *Fetter of Fiber, Dromi *Goddess of Fort, Kibitsuhime *Goddess of Decline, Hel *Goddess of Transitory, Awanami *Goddess of Self-sacrifice, Kushinada *Goddess of Union, Yuno *Administrator of Hope, Pandora *Next-era Regalia, Skuld *Shackle Fetter, Gelgja *Shield Goddess, Aegis *Swift Runner of the Clear Skies, Achilles Grade 2 *Battle Maiden, Izunahime *Battle Maiden, Izunahime (V Series) *Battle Maiden, Kayanarumi *Battle Maiden, Medusa *Battle Maiden, Sahohime *Battle Maiden, Sahohime (V Series) *Battle Maiden, Senri *Battle Maiden, Shitateruhime *Battle Maiden, Shitateruhime (V Series) *Boulder Fetter, Gjoll *Deity of Shepherds, Volos *Goddess of Favorable Wind, Ninnil *Goddess of Karmic Wind, Ningal *Goddess of Trees, Jupiter *Midday Regalia, Hemera *Mythic Snake, Jormungand *Regalia of Abundance, Freyja *Regalia of Beauty, Venus *Regalia of Fate, Norn *Regalia of Fertility, Freyja *Regalia of Ideas, Genil *Strong Bow of the Starry Night, Ulixes *Twilight Hunter, Artemis *Twilight Regalia, Hesperis *Unappeasable Biter, Gleipnir Grade 3 *Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis *Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis (V Series) *Battle Maiden, Mizuha *Cosmic Regalia, CEO Yggdrasil *Dark Wolf that Hunts Deities, Fenrir *Deity of Dreams, Neiros *Eternal Goddess, Iwanagahime *Eternal Goddess, Iwanagahime (V Series) *Goddess of Four Seasons, Persephone *Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna *Goddess of Law, Justitia *Goddess of the Hearth, Hestia *Ice Crest Goddess, Svava *Midnight Regalia, Nyx *Mythic Beast, Fenrir *Omniscience Regalia, Minerva *Onmyo Regalia, Nega-keiopojisis *Oracle Queen, Himiko *Oracle Queen, Himiko (V Series) *Prime Beauty, Amaruda *Regalia of Activity, Iouun *Regalia of Love, Cypris *Regalia of the Present Age, Verthandi *Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica *Regalia of Wisdom and Courage, Brynhildr *Sunlight Goddess, Yatagarasu *Wisdom Keeper, Metis Grade 4 *Beast-Slayer Military Deity, Tyr *Goddess of Mercy, Inanna *Goddess of Investigation, Ishtar *Goddess of Settlement, Pallas Athena *Goddess of Seven Colors, Iris *Goddess of the Firmament, Dione *Goddess of Twill, Tagwoot *Mythical Destroyer Beast, Vanargandr *Mythical Hellsky Beast, Fenrir *Prehistoric Regalia, Urth *Sacred Flame Ultimate Regalia, Demeter *Ultimate Regalia of Affection, Eir *Ultimate Regalia of Almighty, Minerva *Ultimate Regalia of Crimson, Muspell Granblue Grade 3 *Death Seeker, Thanatos Kagero Grade 3 *Flame Dance, Agni Murakumo Grade 3 *Stealth Fiend, Kurama Lord Grade 4 *Ambush Demon Stealth Fiend, Hougen Wing Narukami Trigger *Deity of Love, Kama (Heal) *Force Wind Eradicator, Shiva (Critical) Grade 3 *Black Celestial Maiden, Kali *Lord of the Demonic Winds, Vayu *Turbulence Deity Howl, Rudra *Vajra Emperor, Indra Grade 4 *Avatar of Heroic Spirits, Vishnu *Lightning King Spirit Emperor, Vritra *Mystic Wisdom Creation, Brahma Oracle Think Tank Trigger *Divine Sword, Kusanagi (Critical) *Windfall, Daikokuten (Draw) Grade 0 *Solar Maiden, Uzume *Supple Bamboo Princess, Kaguya Grade 1 *Arbitrator, Ame-no-Sagiri *Battle Maiden, Sayorihime *Divine Sword, Ame-no-Murakumo *Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi Grade 2 *Battle Deity, Susanoo *Battle Maiden, Tagitsuhime *Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi Grade 3 *CEO Amaterasu *Evil-eye Princess, Euryale *Fighting Strike Sword Deity, Toyokuninushi *Goddess of Astrology, Yasaka *Goddess of Congregation, Tagirihime *Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya *Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi *Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu *Goddess of the Treasured Mirror, Ohirume *Spiritual Sword of Rough Deity, Susanoo *Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo Grade 4 *Chief Deity of the Heavens, Amaterasu *Dragon Destroyer Battle Deity, Kamususanoo *Lord of Guidance, Wakahirume *Moon Deity Who Governs Night, Tsukuyomi *Spiritual Deity of Benevolence, Ame-no-sagume *State Affair Subjugation Deity, Kamususanoo *Still Water Festival Deity, Ichikishima *Sun of Eternity, Amaterasu *Sword Deity of the Thunder Break, Takemikazuchi List of Support Cards Narukami Grade 2 *Thousand Name Wyvern Knight Grade 4 *Avatar of Heroic Spirits, Vishnu Oracle Think Tank Grade 3 *Miko of the Morning Moon, Haruzuki Category:Noble Category:Race Category:Oracle Think Tank Category:Murakumo Category:Genesis Category:Granblue Category:Narukami Category:Kagero